


His Color

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Series: His Color [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas/Reader angst, Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You angst, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader angst, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You angst, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: The reader has been without a soulmate for so long, she thought that she didn’t have one. But, when she gets a call from her best friend, Harper, telling her to haul ass over to the diner she owned, she is both shocked and surprised to find out that not only Harper but she, has a soulmate too. Will he accept her even though he doesn’t know about her past, or will he disappear and never come back, leaving her wondering why she even met him in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where mirrors and reflections don’t exist and one finds their soulmate by the color of their aura. One doesn’t see their soulmate’s true form until they confess their love for one another. They only see the color of their aura. If it's confusing, don't worry about it because it will clear up in this chapter and the next. I promise. Enjoy!

You entered your gray apartment after a long day of work and sighed. Everything was gray, as always, since you hadn't found your soulmate yet, and it tired you. Why couldn’t everything brighten up? It never made sense to you. You looked around the gray, smoky-like room and shook your head. It would be colorful soon, you hoped. You just had to find your soulmate, and kiss him, and just like that, everything would be colorful.

You walked into the kitchen and set your keys on the countertop. You glanced at your light blue, smoky-like arm that had splotches of dark blue on it and sighed. Your supposed ‘soulmate’ apparently had a dark blue aura. You hoped that you would find him soon since you’d been alone for almost twenty years.

You hated to look around since everything was so gray. You were told that you would know when you found your soulmate because they would be the only colorful person in the room. They would be a colorful cloud of smoke that matched the color that was splotched on your smoggy form. The one that never blended with the color of your aura. You figured it was right since all your friends were gray too, but you were tired of waiting. You were tired of being alone.

You didn’t know what you looked like, because your aura covered it, and because there would be no way of seeing yourself as it is, but you didn't mind. It was one less thing to be self-conscious about. Even if you were ugly, you had no way of knowing, so why be self-conscious?

You headed into your living room and sat down on the couch. You were contemplating what to make for dinner when your phone started to ring. You picked it up and saw that it was your best friend.

“Hi!” You said cheerily into the phone.

“Hey, Y/N. I need some help.”

“What’s up?”

“I know you just got off work and you’re probably at home, but I could use your help here at the diner.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. Can you just be here in ten?”

“Yep.” You hung up and stood up to grab your keys and your small backpack.

You walked down the stairs to the parking garage and got in your car to head over to the diner your best friend owned.

-

You made it there in about eight minutes and you walked through the doors, completely ignoring everyone as you made your way over to Harper, your best friend.

“Harp! What is it?” You asked and she had a huge smile on her face.

“I found my soulmate.” She said happily and you smiled widely.

“Who is it?”

She pointed to a group behind another group of three men that were sitting in a booth. But, your gaze was on the group in front of the group she was pointing at. Your eyes widened. Sitting there with two other men, was a man that had a dark blue aura swirling around him. He was your soulmate.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Which one is your soulmate?”

“The one standing next to the short guy. His aura is orange.”

You forced a smile as you looked at her. Your soulmate wasn’t sitting with her soulmate, but you honestly didn’t care about who hers was, because you were too worried about yours. You didn't know what to do so you ran out of the diner as quickly as you could, ignoring her calls for you.

-

Castiel was looking at something else as Dean spoke to him. His gaze was focused on the woman that had just walked into the diner. He could see your aura, which meant that you were his soulmate. Your aura was a beautiful color. Light blue. It was the color of the splotches on his dark blue aura and it made him smile every time he looked at it.

“Cas?” Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his daze.

“Yes?” Cas asked and Dean chuckled softly as he shook his head.

“What are you looking at?” He asked and Cas fixed his gaze on you again. You were smiling at another girl, who was gray, like everyone else.

“M-my soulmate.” He said softly and Dean leaned back in his seat slowly.

“Your soulmate?” He asked, shocked and surprised that Cas actually had a soulmate. “Who is it?”

“That woman over there, standing next to the waitress. Her aura is light blue.” He said, completely lovestruck.

Dean smiled at his friend. His soulmate was beautiful. It was a shame that Cas couldn’t see it. Yet. 

Cas panicked when your gaze locked with his and he looked away. He wanted to talk to you, but he was nervous that you wouldn’t like him, even if you were soulmates. Before he could do anything, you ran out of the diner and to your car.

-

You got in your car and sat there, pondering what to do. Your soulmate was in there, and he saw you. He probably thought you were a freak because you ran out of there like a swarm of bees was chasing you. You didn’t know what to do, so you just sat there. You couldn’t go back in because everyone’s attention would be on you, but you couldn’t stay there.

You opened your car door and stepped out, deciding on getting some fresh air. But, as soon as you stepped out, your soulmate and his two friends walked out of the diner. He spotted you and turned towards them. You assumed he was talking to them about how stupid you looked but he turned back around and made his way over to you.

They walked over to a beautiful sleek black car and got in, driving past you as your soulmate stopped in front of you.

“Are you alright? I saw you run out of the diner and you looked terrified.” He said and you looked away.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“No worries. I’m Castiel.” He held his hand out for you and you took it, shaking his hand happily.

“Y/N.” You said and he smiled.

You could faintly make out his details, but they were mostly covered by the dark blue smoke with light blue splotches that surrounded him. You could tell when he smiled or nodded but that was about it. All you knew was that he was taller than you and that he was your soulmate. But, you didn’t want to bring that up.

“Your aura is a beautiful color.” He said softly, a smile making its way onto his face.

You smiled and your cheeks heated up as he spoke. “Thank you. Yours too.” He was obviously aware that you were soulmates but you knew that he wouldn’t say it because that would be awkward for him. How wrong you were.

“Thank you. We’re both aware that we’re soulmates, I presume.” He said and you nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I was at the point where I thought that I didn’t have one because of how long it took to find you.” You said and he nodded.

“I understand. I thought the same.”

You smiled and looked away. “But you’re here now.” Your smile became wider and wider as the news sunk in. It was a relief to have found him, but it was also exhilarating.

“Yeah.” He paused. “I would like to get to know you better if you don’t mind.”

You nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Alright.” He gave you his phone number and smiled softly as he walked away, just as the sleek black car pulled up. 

You turned around and got into your car, a goofy grin plastered across your face. You had finally met your soulmate, and you couldn’t wait to get to know him. You just had to wait a few days until you could meet up, and you would finally be with your soulmate, Castiel, again.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to your phone buzzing twice and you turned over to grab it. You looked at the screen and Castiel had texted you with his daily morning greeting. He’d been doing it since you met him, which had been a few weeks prior.

You had spoken to each other, many times, but you both never had time to set up an actual meet and greet with each other. It would be the first one.

You smiled as you read his text message.

‘Good morning, Y/N. I can sense your anxiety, but I promise you, there is no need to be timid.’

Yes, Castiel could sense your feelings and desires, and you weren’t sure why, but you assumed that it was just because you were soulmates, and you were connected. The problem was, which it wasn’t necessarily a problem, but none of your friends were connected to their soulmates in the way that you were. It was odd, but you let it go.

'Hi, Castiel. I know. I’m just nervous because today’s a big day. For both of us.’

It was the day that you and Castiel would get to know each other, and decide how quickly your relationship would progress, depending on what you both were comfortable with.

You didn’t want it to go too fast, although you weren't sure if 'too fast’ was possible for soulmates, but you still wanted to make it seem like a high school relationship. Not too fast, but not too slow.

'I understand. I know how important this must be for you.’

'Yes. But, it’s important to you too, right?’

“Of course. But I’m more concerned about you than myself.’

You blushed at his sweetness and smiled.

'Thank you.’

'No need to thank me.’

You giggled at his stubbornness and shook your head. You were so glad that he was your soulmate. It could’ve been a jerk, but it wasn’t. He was one of the sweetest people you had ever met.

'Right. See you later!’

'Goodbye Y/N.’

You smiled and got up, wanting to look semi-nice for your meet and greet. You weren’t normally one to specifically dress nicely for things like this, but you felt like you should, considering he was your soulmate. You wanted to at least wear a nice shirt instead of a t-shirt, even if he couldn't see you yet.

You headed over to your closet and picked a fancier shirt, but you didn’t know what color it was, of course, because everything was gray and would be gray until you had your first kiss with your soulmate, Castiel.

You sighed and put it on, imagining everything with color. It would be wonderful if everything had color.

Your mind began to wander to what Castiel looked like. You wouldn’t be able to see him until you confessed your love for him, but that love didn’t quite exist yet.

You sighed dramatically and made your way to your bathroom to get ready for the day.

-

As soon as you were ready, you texted Castiel to make sure he was ready too, and you grabbed your keys and your small backpack and made your way into the parking garage.

You and Castiel decided to go to a small coffee shop that was never busy to get to know each other. You wanted to be in a peaceful, quiet place, and a coffee shop was the best place.

You parked your car and made your way into the coffee shop, immediately spotting Castiel in the corner booth, intensely looking out the window. You giggled and walked over to him, a smile on your face.

He looked up as you approached him and your smile widened.

"Hi.” You said shyly and you slightly saw him smile through his dark blue aura.

“Hello.”

You sat down in the booth across from him and looked at your hands shyly.

“I, uh… How long have you been here?” You asked awkwardly and you mentally facepalmed.

“Uhm… Not that long.” Castiel answered, his gruff voice sending chills down your spine.

“I… Guess I’ll just ask you questions.” You paused. “Do you have any nicknames? I love your name, by the way.”

Castiel looked down at his hands and smiled. “Thank you. And yes. My friends call me 'Cas’. Do you?”

“Yes. Y/N/N.”

You and Cas talked about everything, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and special talents, and by the end of the day, you knew almost everything about each other. He was mysterious, but he opened up to certain people, kind of like you. You and Cas were somewhat similar.

You strolled over to your car after walking around with Cas and smiled. “This was fun. I wish it didn’t have to end.” You looked down sadly as you thought about leaving and not seeing Cas for a few days.

Cas took your hands in his and you looked up. “It doesn’t have to end.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to meet my friends,” Cas said and you smiled.

“Okay. Do you have a car?” You asked and he shook his head.

“No. I… uh, I walked.” He looked down shyly and you smiled.

“That’s okay. I can drive us if you want.” You suggested and he nodded. “Okay. You’ll just have to tell me where to go.” You smiled and you both got into your car, eager to meet his friends.

-

You pulled up to an old, rusty building that looked very strange. It was built into a hill and it was at a slight slant on the mountain. It looked huge as you stepped out of the car and approached it.

“Whoa.” You looked around in awe and followed Cas down the miniature staircase and up to the entrance.

He pulled out a spare key that the Winchesters had given to him and put it in the lock, twisting his wrist to unlock the door. You heard the familiar click of the door unlocking and the door opened, leading you both in a small hallway and over to another metal door. Cas opened the door and walked into the room. It was huge with tall ceilings and a round, metal staircase to the right.

“Wow.” You were completely in awe as you looked around at all of the different doors and hallways that entered and exited the war room, including another room that looked like a library.

“Welcome to the bunker,” Cas said as he made his way down the stairs, each step causing a sound to echo through the vast room.

You followed Cas down the stairs, attempting to hide your inner fangirl with a huge smile plastered across your face.

“Sam? Dean?” Cas called, his gruff voice echoing through the many rooms and corridors.

A remarkably tall man walked in from the suspected library and he had longish brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty cute, but not as cute as Cas.

“Sam. This is Y/N.” Cas paused. “And this is Sam.” He pointed his hand at the man as he introduced you.

“Hi.” You waved softly and he smiled and walked over to you. He offered his hand out to you which you happily took, his hand completely covering yours because of the size of it. You giggled softly and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” He said and you smiled and nodded.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Hey!” A man said from behind Sam and you turned to look at him. He had short, dirty blonde hair that was spiked up and bright green eyes. He was shorter than Sam but taller than Cas which caused you to wonder how short Cas looked when standing next to Sam. 

You giggled at the thought and smiled at him.

“Am I missing the party?” He walked over to Cas and gave him a bro hug. As soon as he pulled away he flicked his over to you but quickly flicked them back to Cas. “So that’s your soulmate?” He asked and Cas nodded. “She’s hot.”

Cas glared and him and stepped away. “Dean,” Cas warned and Dean backed away with his hands up as if he was being held at gunpoint. “This is Y/N. Y/N, this is Dean.”

You waved and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He said with a smile of his own.

Sam grabbed Dean and dragged him into the library to leave you and Cas alone.

“I’m sorry. They’re… difficult sometimes.” Cas apologized as he looked down, afraid that you already hated his family. His family.

“No! You’re fine. I like them already.” You smiled and took Cas’ hands in yours, much like he did to you, causing him to lift his head to look at you. You wrapped your arms around him startling him and felt his hands shakily wrap around your waist. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me a chance.”

“No need to thank me. You deserve to be given a chance. And I believe that that was the best decision I’ve made.”

You smiled and pulled away getting lost in his ocean blue eyes for a few seconds. You slowly leaned in, and he did too, pressing your lips to his softly. He kissed back immediately and, through your eyelids, you saw the world brighten, and you knew what was happening. But, you didn’t care. All you cared about was his lips pressed to yours. That’s all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

You pulled away from Cas, in a state of shock as well as delight, and a meager smile spread across your face. You had yet to look around at the now colorful world, considering your gaze was still on Castiel, but you didn't want to look away. You only wanted to look at your soulmate, Castiel, even if he was only a cloud of blue, smoky aura.

Cas’ brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side as he looked into your E/C eyes. “Are you going to look at the colors?” His legitimate confusion caused you to smile and shrug.

“That’s not what matters right now.” You said and Cas tilted his head farther to the side, truly disoriented as to why you thought that the now colorful world didn't matter at that moment. 

“What do you mean?” Cas looked down as he racked his vessel’s brain for an answer to his own question.

“The only thing that matters is you and me… Together.” You felt around for his hands and held them as you looked deeply into his dark blue aura. “Because now we know that we made the world brighter for each other.” You turned around, keeping your hands on his, and looked around. Everything had color, even if the bunker’s colors were bland, it was still beautiful.

Sam and Dean were watching from the library with smiles on their faces. Dean’s eyes were wider than before, as his goofy grin became contagious to you. 

You smiled and looked down as heat rose up your neck and straight to your face. You laughed softly as you felt Cas’ hand squeeze yours as a way to comfort you. You turned to him and smiled, the colors of the bunker clear in your peripheral vision.

“Did it work?” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker causing you to swing your body around to face him, hand still latched onto Cas’.

“Did what work?” You cocked an eyebrow and Dean gestured towards the room you all were standing in.

“Ya know, the whole, ‘kiss your soulmate and the world becomes colorful’ thing?” Dean stated and you giggled. He clearly felt awkward about it.

You nodded and smiled, eyes flicking away to look around once again without moving your head. It seemed like you couldn’t get enough of it, the fact that everything had color. It was extraordinary to you.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you both.” Sam sent a warm smile your way before taking Dean with him past you and Cas, up the metal staircase and out the door.

You shrugged before realization smacked you in the face. Your eyes widened as you turned to Cas. “Oh my god. We have to go outside!” You exclaimed as you pulled him up the stairs with you, opening the heavy, metal door right as Sam and Dean were driving by.

You stepped onto the asphalt and looked around, eyes sparkling with joy as they flicked back and forth between each and every object. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as your hand slipped from Cas’, strides widening as you ran into the middle of the road, cars be damned. You looked up at the beautiful blue sky and put your arms above your head, spinning around in a circle as the colors flashed before your eyes.

You laughed heartily as you stopped spinning, happy to just bask in the sun as the colors were still visible with closed eyes. You turned to Cas and put your arms up enthusiastically, happy that you could actually see color, other than Cas’ aura. 

You sprinted over to Cas and threw your arms around him, at least you hoped you did, considering you couldn’t see a lot of his form. You felt his arms wrap around you as he held you in his arms to make sure you didn’t fall.

“Thank you.” You sighed deeply as you tightened your hold on him. It seemed like everything had brightened up, physically and mentally, and you could finally be happy, for the most part. But, you didn’t really care about what Cas looked like, because even if you didn’t at that moment, you knew you would love him no matter what. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Cas leaned in and kissed your cheek, but as soon as his lips came in contact with your face, his glee turned into concern. “Why are you crying?” He lifted his hand up to your face and blindly wiped away your tears.

“Because I’m happy.” You paused, your body telling you to tell him everything, but your mind unsure if it would be a good idea.

Cas sensed your hesitance causing him to move his hand from your face to your hair to stroke strands of your hair to comfort you. “What is it?” He continued to play with your hair as he spoke, only doing what his gut was telling him to do.

“I, uh… I need to tell you a few things.” You said quietly and Cas nodded as he effortlessly set you on your feet.

“Alright. Do you want to stay here?”

You nodded but looked away. “But we need a few things, like, a blanket to sit on and snacks.” Within a second, Cas disappeared but reappeared the next second. Your eyes widened and you stepped away. Cas had a blanket and snacks in his hands. “W-wha…" 

"I need to tell you a few things too.”

-

After laying the blanket down and putting the snacks out, you and Cas sat down facing each other, ready to tell each other’s life stories. The sun has almost gone all the way down, the sunset casting beautiful oranges, pinks, and yellows across the sky, and both yours and Cas’ faces. It still astonished you.

You cleared your throat and sighed deeply, becoming nervous about telling him. “Okay, I’ll go first. As a child, I always wanted to see the world in color, and I would ask my parents why I couldn’t see color and they told me that it was because I was a mistake and that I was useless. That I was the dysfunctional child who would never accomplish anything in her life.” You paused and looked at your hands, the lump in your throat becoming harder and harder to hold in. “A-and they said that the only way I would be able to see color is if I would find my soulmate and kiss them, which is right, but then they told me that I would never have a soulmate because I was expendable. And I believed them. I grew up thinking that I would be alone forever.” By the time you finished your sentence, you had tears streaming down your face.

Cas reached over and hugged you, shushing you as you cried into his shoulder. “It’s okay, love. You’re okay." 

You sniffled and nodded, pulling away to finish your explanation. "B-but then when I tried to argue about it, telling them that I would find my soulmate, they would get angry and they would just… Hit. And they would keep hitting and hitting until I was so weak I couldn’t even speak.”

“They abused you?” Cas asked, sounding horrified and on the verge of tears as well, but you weren’t sure why.

“Y-yes. Then finally when I was eighteen and I moved away, I told myself I was okay with being alone forever, but I wasn’t. I was devastated that I would always be alone. But then I met you, and I still have only known you for a few weeks, but I’ve been so happy, words can’t even describe it.” You wiped a stray tear away and laughed at yourself. “And I’ve taught myself to forget about the abuse. It’s in the past. Now, I feel like even if I couldn't forget about it, you would be there to keep me safe. It sounds cheesy but…” You trailed off, hoping he would understand, and he did.

“No, it doesn’t, because that’s one of the reasons why I’m here. To love you, to always stay with you, and to protect you. There are so many more, but those are the important ones because that’s what I want to do.” He took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together as you leaned into him.

“Thank you.”

He nodded and sighed. You could faintly see his movement behind the cloud of smoke. “I have to tell you something, and it’s big.” He looked at you to make sure you were ready and you nodded. “I, uh… I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. “What? How?”

“I don’t know. I just am. God created me and all the other angels to be his warriors.” Cas looked up towards the sky as he spoke, relishing in the fact that he could openly talk about his brothers and sisters.

“So that’s why you just disappeared, but what was that?” You asked, attempting to connect the dots but still notoriously bewildered.

“I flew.” He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and you laughed apprehensively.

“So you have wings. Okay.” You giggled softly and looked at your hands. Your soulmate was an Angel of the Lord. You needed a few minutes to let that sink in. You not only had a soulmate, but he was an Angel of the Lord. It was going to be an interesting next few weeks, that’s for sure.

“I know this must be hard to comprehend but it’s true. Take all the time you need to get used to this.” Cas rubbed circles on your hand and you sighed, leaning farther into him than before. You weren’t sure how you were going to be with an angel but you were hoping you could be with him just as easily as being with a human. You just had to get through the awkward first few weeks. That’s all you had to do, and you would be happy with your angelic soulmate, Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up with what you suspected was an arm wrapped around your shoulder and a face pressed into your neck. You glanced at the blurry outline of the figure that had that same dark blue, smoky aura swirling around it. Castiel. You smiled and lifted your arm to place your frigid fingers across his warm fingers that you felt wrap around your left shoulder. You felt him smile with his prickly face still shoved into the sensitive skin of your neck causing you to squirm and giggle. 

The cold air nipped at your skin, your exposed shoulders feeling the air first, and you swiftly snuggled into the warmth of Castiel as he placed the blanket over your shoulders. Your heart almost stopped as realization crashed into you like high tides crashing onto the rock and sand. Why were your shoulders exposed, and why were you in bed with Castiel? Your mind drifted to the worst case scenario and your heartbeat sped up rapidly. You had sex with Castiel.

“Love? Are you alright?” Cas lifted himself from you, bodies seemingly glued together and sticking together like bubblegum. Cas placed his hand on your mid-thigh and began stroking softly as he looked at the light blue aura that was whirling around your significantly smaller form.

“C-Cas did we…?” Your voice gradually disintegrated as you feared his answer. You just got with this - less than human - man and you had already fucked him. He could have gotten you pregnant for all you knew, and you were pissed but only at yourself.

“Did we what?” The innocence radiating off him caused your stomach to drop. You might have taken away his purity. No, you did take away his purity. He was no longer the unimpeachable angel that saved the Winchesters many times. He was a guilt-ridden seraph and it was all your fault.

“We fucked, didn’t we?!” Your form abruptly sat forward, hands wrapped around the curves of your face as you thought about what to do. “I fucked you senseless like the slut I am,” You said to no one in particular with a softer, almost inaudible tone.

Your fists clenched around your sides as you contemplated your options. The thought of you being completely bare never even crossed your mind because you couldn’t care less about that. “I don’t even remember any of it.”

“Y/N,” Cas sat up beside you and placed his hand on your back, your already tense muscles spasming underneath his kind touch, “You are not a slut, and yes, we did. But sweetheart, you were in so much pain. I couldn’t stand it.” Cas gently massaged your tight muscles as he spoke quietly, careful not to cross any boundaries.

Your sour attitude decreased as he spoke to you lovingly, but your brow furrowed as you listened to him intently. “What are you talking about?”

“Y/N, the first time as soulmates is always extremely painful for one of the participants. It breaks emancipation and fully bonds the souls together, resulting in agony for either person. With us, it was you.” Cas pushed a sigh through his lips, glancing at the sheets as he waited for a response.

“So, you stripped me of my memories because I was in pain?” Cas nodded and you smiled softly. “Thank you, Cas. That was kind of you.”

“If you would like, I could put the enjoyable moments of it back into your brain.” Cas glimpsed at you, a tiny smile tugging at the right corner of his mouth.

You giggled and nodded. “Please. I need to know how good you were.” You winked and he smiled, lifting his index and middle fingers to your forehead. Images and sounds began to flood through your brain and it hurt slightly but only for a second. He pulled his fingers away and let you go through everything.

By the number of times you had moaned his name, and the slight feeling you sensed of him inside you, you could tell he was not good, but magnificent. You smiled and looked at him with sparkling eyes. “You were amazing.”

“Not as good as you.” Cas kissed - well attempted to kiss - your forehead and you giggled as he slightly missed and ended up kissing between your eyes, but none the less, it felt good anyway. “I love you.” It slipped past his lips without a thought, but he didn’t care because it was true. It was beyond true.

Your heart leaped in your chest and you responded before you could scare him. “I love you, too.” A bright light emanated from both of you and you closed your eyes, waiting for the light to fade before opening your eyes, your gaze landing on the large, tanned hand of a male in front of you. You gasped and covered your mouth. You had completely forgotten about this part of the soulmate process. “Holy shit.”

You eyes glided across his tanned body as you gaze lifted to his neck, all the way to his face. Your eyes stopped moving as soon as they saw his eyes. Your hand still covered your mouth as tears began to cloud your vision. His stunning, ocean-blue eyes sparkled in the lighting, paired with his dark - almost black - hair. His nose was perfect and his lips plump and light pink. “Oh my god.” Tears began to spill from your eyes as you smiled softly at you. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Castiel.”

“Nothing could compare to you, sweetheart. You’re gorgeous. Prettier than anything I’ve ever come across in my entire life.” Cas gently placed his fingers on your jawbone and pressed his lips to your temple. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, forgetting about being stark naked along with Castiel.

“We should probably put some clothes on.” You laughed heartily and headed back into your bedroom, Castiel following you with a small smile on his face. You strapped a bra on and messily pulled comfortable panties on as you grabbed a pair of black leggings and a sweatshirt that was way too big for you, slipping them on swiftly before glancing at Cas who was clad in a tan trench coat with a black suit underneath. “Are you going somewhere?” You giggled and he tilted his head.

“No, this is what I always wear. I assume you’re not going anywhere.” He gestured towards the large sweatshirt you were wearing and chuckled.

“Hey!” You scoffed playfully, rolling your eyes at the beautiful angel standing before you. “I like this sweatshirt.” You pouted but it didn’t last long. Cas placed a calloused finger on your chin and lifted your head up, kissing you softly, his lips moved with yours tenderly.

“Well, you look beautiful in it.” Cas kept his fingers on your jawbone as he spoke, a shiver coursing through you as his husky voice spoke quietly. “And I promise, you are breathtaking.” Cas smiled as blush crept its way up your neck, eventually flowing through your already rosy cheeks. You smiled, averting your gaze but being pulled back into his gaze because your muscles wouldn’t let you break eye contact.

“You’re sweet.” Your observation was bland, but enough for Castiel to comprehend what the meaning was. He wasn’t literally sweet - well, maybe - but he was a very kind and generous being and you felt like you didn’t deserve him. But you would soon understand why you were chosen to be his.

-

“I want pickles and peanut butter.” You spat for what seemed like the millionth time that day. You were speaking through gritted teeth, causing Dean to raise his eyebrows to himself and Sam to flee from the room having already gone through that twice that day.

It was a week from becoming Castiel’s fully-bonded soulmate, and you assumed you were about to start your period because you had been hungry every second of the day, not to mention the strange cravings you had been having. 

You told Castiel what you wanted and he had left minutes prior to buy it from the store, but to you, he was taking way to long. Your stomach was rumbling nonstop and you were half-dead, lying on the floor on your back with your arms out and eyes closed. You were about to say it again, when the door to the bunker opened, the metal screaming as it shifted on its hinges to let the figure through.

Your eyes opened and you glanced at the figure descending from the second level of the bunker. A tan trench coat and dark hair. Castiel. He stepped onto the landing and made his way over to you, setting the grocery bag down to place a kiss to your temple.

“Hey, love. Come sit at the table to eat.” Cas helped you stand and you smiled before nausea overpowered your muscles. Your head began to spin and you planted your feet with your arms out in case you fell. Cas placed his hand on your shoulders to steady you.

“Whoa.” Your eyes fluttered shut as the black dots invading your vision slowly went away. “I think I stood up too fast.” You giggled, opening your eyes and smiling at Cas. You walked over to the map table and sat in the nearest chair, waiting for Cas to set the grocery bag on the table. “Thanks, Baby Boy.”

A flabbergasted look overwhelmed his features at the odd nickname and you laughed, pulling him down to kiss him softly, placing your hands on the lapels of his coat before pulling away slowly to savor the moment.

“You’re my baby boy.”

“I am your baby boy,” Cas confirmed and you smiled before digging into the strange meal that you had placed before you, a smile on your face the entire time you ate.

“It’s late.” Cas noted after you had finished your ‘dinner’. He was sat across from you, watching as you had scarfed down your food and wondering how it tasted as good as you deemed it had.

“Is it?” You turned towards the small end table the boys had placed at the bottom of the stairs that led to the library, reading the thick, red numbers that were displayed on the small screen.

12:57 a.m.

“Holy crap, Cas! Why didn’t you tell me?” You sighed and stood from the map table, convincing yourself that you would clean up the mess after you had, at least, 4 hours of sleep.

“I did.” Cas stood shortly after you, beginning to clean up your mess without a word.

Or not.

You laughed breathily and shook your head at the angel you called your soulmate. “Not… I didn’t mean…” You chuckled softly and rolled your eyes playfully. “Nevermind.” You eyed Cas as he tossed the garbage in the bin and placed the few used dishes in the sink.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

The last thing you remembered before falling into a deep sleep was nuzzling into the warm chest of your angel as he kissed your forehead and bid you goodnight softly into your hair.

-

Nausea was what woke you up, bright and early the next morning. It couldn’t have been later than 7:00 in the morning when you bolted from the occupied bed towards the bathroom, emptying your stomach’s contents into the toilet bowl before you could even process what happened. A warm hand caressed your neck as your hair was pulled away from the putrid toilet and behind your ear, held in place as you vomited once more.

Wiping your mouth with a wad of toilet paper you had managed to grab after expelling the rancid dinner from your body, you flushed the toilet and fell against the wall with a soft thud. The energy seemed to be taken from you as Cas kneeled in front of you, placing the back of his hand to your forehead, testing for some form of sickness but finding nothing.

“I-I don’t understand…” Cas slowly back away to give you space in case you needed to vomit again as he thought about what could be wrong with you. Maybe it was food poisoning?

You racked your brain for a solution, desperate to know what it was. Being sick was awful, especially throwing up which was probably the most painful part of sickness. Your stomach dropped when one word stood out from the others inside your brain.

Pregnant.

“C-Cas?” Your voice shook as you spoke, your body tensing as worry clouded your judgment.

“What is it, sweetheart? Are you okay?” Castiel’s brow furrowed as he inched closer to you. It was just food poisoning. He kept repeating that to himself as he looked at your glazed E/C eyes.

“D-did… Did we use protection?” You asked, your body shaking as you waited for his answer.

His expression remained blank as he processed your words. He thought about what they meant and what you were implying. He had heard the term before, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was about to ask what she meant when it came to him.

Condoms. Did they use condoms?

His heart rate quickened as he looked up with wide eyes. “N-no. We… We didn’t.”

You covered your mouth with your hands as tears poured from your eyes, and they weren’t happy tears. “I’m… I’m pregnant.” You looked down, mesmerized with the design of the floor as you contemplated your situation. “Cas, what do we do?” You glanced up to a very happy angel sitting in front of you.

“We celebrate.” Cas’ smile was so wide you were sure his face would rip in half if he didn’t calm down.

“W-What? No! It’s a Nephilim!” You exclaimed angrily as tears once again streamed down your cheeks and your lip pouted out.

Cas shook his head, lifting his hand to place it on your stomach as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the being that was growing in your stomach. “No, it isn’t. It’s human.” Cas looked at you with wide eyes and an even bigger smile spread across his face. “Our child is human.”


	5. Chapter 5

Your heart leaped in your chest and your mouth sat agape, the news repeating itself inside your brain. The endless thumping of your heart beating against your ribcage caused your feet to move on their own, placing you one step further from the angel as your gaze locked on his bright blue irises you found yourself frequently becoming lost in.

Once you regained your supposedly stolen breath, you squeezed out the only word you could think of. “How?” Your tone was surprisingly monotonous, considering the situation you were both in, but it was quiet and would be inaudible if Castiel wasn’t an angel.

“I… A miracle.” The strange phenomenon blew even the smartest, highest level of Seraphim away, the seemingly impossible becoming - well - possible. “Unless,” Cas paused, fear enveloping him as he pondered over the situation deeply.

“What, Cas?” You placed your foot back into its original position as you eyed the angel skeptically, your hands finding their way to his, your digits lacing together as you glanced up towards the hesitant seraph. “It’s alright, sweetie. You can tell me.”

His gaze softened and his lips parted faintly, his brow furrowing in the slightest as he caught a glimpse of your small, uplifting smile.”Well, unless our child is less than human but much like me.” His tone was sweet but soft as if he was endeavoring to keep something from God himself. His fingers seemed to tighten around yours as he spoke, as a way of calming your nerves.

“What would our child be?” Your heartbeat quickened, beads of sweat beginning to form on your forehead and in the creases of your palms that still rested in his as your mind sorted through the several dozen things your child could be. 

“One of the nine ranks of angels.” Cas inhaled slowly as he let you process his words. He knew it was hard for you to understand, not even being a hunter and all, therefore he would give you all the time you needed to process the information.

“Okay. What are the nine ranks of angels? I’m sorry I just don’t know about… Any of this.” You mentally cursed yourself for being exceedingly clueless and turned your gaze to the floor, memorizing the design of the floor before your gaze landed on the shoes of Castiel. You exhaled sharply through your nose before a finger was placed on your chin, lifting your head up to meet the eyes of Castiel.

“It’s okay, darling. It’s not your fault..” Cas cupped his hand around your left ear, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind your ear before meeting your E/C eyes once again. “There are Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, Virtues, Powers, Principalities, Archangels, and regular Angels.” The words coming out of Cas’ mouth with a deep, gravelly voice caused something inside you to burst, excitement beginning to course through your veins as you listened to your angelic boyfriend speak.

“And what rank are you?” You glanced at him through thick lashes, the ghost of a smile finding its way onto your face as you awaited his answer. His list got you wondering, as you thought about the order he put the ranks in. Did he do least powerful to most powerful? Or maybe it was the other way around. maybe there was no order at all and he was just speaking from what came to his mind first.

“I’m a seraph.” Cas offered a soft, saccharine smile, happy to teach someone about who he really was, and his family.

“So… where are you in the ranks?” Your gaze drifted behind him as you imagined wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, big and beautiful and most likely reaching across the room on both sides, folding in on themselves as they met the wall. A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth as you once again met his gaze.

“I’m directly above the angels. I’m more of a warrior than the other ranks of angels. The others are - in a way - watcher angels when I’m more of a soldier.” Cas smiled at your awed expression, happy that you were okay with being with a less powerful angel. He was ecstatic that you were okay with being with an angel. Period.

“Wow…“ Your gaze shifted to your hands as you let the news fully sink in. There you were, with an angel as soulmate when in the beginning you thought that you would never have one. You were already mindblown without even knowing what your child was.

"I’ve very happy I’m having a child with you, sweetheart.” Cas’ gaze stayed on you as you stood deep in thought while staring at the blemishes on your hands, but his statement caused your head to lift on its own as his bright blue eyes came into your vision. A grin appeared on your face as you laughed wholeheartedly, warmth building up in your chest as you once again got lost in the angel’s eyes.

“Me too. I’m sorry I got so pissed. I just-” Your eyes widened slightly as his finger pressed against your lips to quiet you.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Cas replaced his index finger with his thumb, as he played with the soft tissue of your bottom lip, gently pulling at it to run the pad of his thumb across your bottom teeth.

You giggled, the heat of your breath tickling his hand as he held his thumb to your lip, a smile on his face. He removed his hand and instead replaced it with his lips, pressing a kiss to your teeth considering you were still smiling. You wrapped your lips around your teeth just in time to kiss back before he pulled away, only to lean down and lift your shirt, revealing your bumpless stomach and pressing a kiss squarely above your belly button.

“I swear, you will be the death of me, Castiel.”

He glanced up through his dark lashes, a smile on his face and his teeth touching your skin from the proximity between to two of you. “Well, then, your heaven will be almost as beautiful as you.” He stood from his kneeling position before you and took your hands in his. “And, I’ll visit you every second of every day.”

You blushed a soft pink and laughed shyly in an attempt to cover it. “Wait, my heaven?” Your brow furrowed as you stared into his multi-color eyes.

“Yes, each soul generates its own paradise.” Cas smiled and stroked the apple of your cheek with his knuckle. “But, don’t worry because you aren’t going to yours yet.”

“Sounds good to me.” You exhaled gingerly and became weary of waiting any longer. “So… Is there a way of telling what rank of angel our child is?”

“Well, each rank has a different kind of grace, not by much, so there is a small chance I might be able to tell which rank.” Cas dropped his hands from your face and continued. “Would you like me to try?”

Ever the gentleman.

You giggled and nodded. “Yes, please." 

He kneeled before you once again and placed both hands on each side of your stomach. He closed his eyes as a light blue light emanated from his hand and lit up your stomach, making it look hollow as his thumbs stroked your stomach to calm you in case his actions triggered a panic attack or something worse.

As gradually as the light came, it left, and before you knew it, Cas was standing before you with a smile on his face. Your heartbeat quickened as butterflies began flying around in your stomach. Just watching his eyes light up with joy with made heart leap with joy. "So?”

“I didn’t think it was possible, but our child is directly under archangels. The second most powerful rank of angels. Our child is a principality angel. I guess I couldn’t sense his grace earlier since I’ve never seen it before. They are very special and very rare.”

“The second most powerful?” Cas nodded and you continued. “What makes the principality angels so special - not to mention - powerful?” You were holding your joy back since you didn’t want to explode with happiness from the news.

“Principality angels are rulers. They are the ones that guide and protect nations and large groups of people. I thought they were extinct. Either they’re all hiding, or our child is the only one existing.” Castiel’s eyes were sparkling as he spoke, his heart overflowing with joy as he looked deep into your E/C eyes

“Oh my god… That’s amazing!” You threw yourself forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to stay as close to him as you possibly could. “Thank you.”

“For what, Darling?”

“For staying with me.”


End file.
